What will you do
by Chimichanga
Summary: A silver haired demon ( SESSH )attacks the demonslayers village find out what happens! pairings SS&IK rated for fluffys bad mouth
1. Fear

Chapter One: Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I really want to! especially fluffy and Sango

* * *

"Sango!" Kohaku yelled. "Yah Kohaku?" She replied. She was in her demon exterminating outfit. Her hair  
same raven color and her neko pet Kirara on her shoulder. "I'm so excited aneue?" "Why Kohaku?" She  
smirked and asked. She loved to see her brother so excited. It was a while since she parted with Inuyasha and  
the others.

"Why Kohaku?" She wondered what could make him so happy. "I get to start exterminating today!""Oh...I see.."  
"Whats wrong aneue?" Sango knew if he started exterminating he would have a chance of getting hurt, but she  
knew that Kohaku could take care of himself. "It's just I don't want you to get hurt understand?" "I wont you know that  
aneue!" "O.k..." I trust you this time she lied.

Just then another fellow demonslayer came. "Sango, Kohaku!" he yelled between breaths. "Yes?" they said in unison.  
"A demon is attacking the nearest village!" "Oh No!" The man was sent to get Sango and Kohaku for help. "Kohaku."  
"Yes aneue?" He now had a fearful face. "Lets go!" "Excuse me whats this demon like?" Sango asked for  
a hint of personality. "Well Sango, all I know is that your fathers facing a full-blooded demon with a silver hair.

'Inuyasha? No he wouldn't and he's not a full blooded-demon Oh No! not him it cant be Sesshomaru!' Sango thought fearfully. "Father!" this only caused Sango to run faster.

"Pull back and wait for Sango and Kohaku!" Sango's father shouted in defeat. "You foolish demon slayers DIE!"  
Sesshomaru shouted victoriously. He did not need to draw his Tokojin he only needed to use his whip  
to knock out the weak demonslayers. 'Sango and Kohaku...who could they be they must be stronger than  
these weak demonslayers...'Sesshomaru thought.

Just then the Sesshomaru felt a sharp pain in his back he turned around to see Kohaku. "Why you little brat!"  
The little taijya was a big annoyance to him. "Do you think a boy like you could kill me?" He saw Kohaku  
with a determined faced and smirked. "Your funeral boy." Kohaku flung his chain sickle at him again. It hit Sessshomaru  
across the face leaving a blooded scratch mark. Kohaku was annoying the hell out of him. "Whats your name little boy?"  
"Kohaku..." "What? How can you be one of the strongest!" Sesshomaru said with a shock.

"Whos Sango? Answer me boy!" "My sister..."Kohaku replied with a rasp voice. "Sister...A girl..."  
Sesshomaru said dryly. "**HIRAIKOTSU**!" Sesshomaru looked to see where the voice came from  
but all he saw was the floorand the he felt anextreme pain in the shoulder. He barely stood up and saw the girl  
taijya she looked to be about 16 years old. "Kohaku! Kohaku!" Sango cried desperately."An..eue..."

"Kohaku I told you not to get hurt..." She now held Kohaku in a death hold. "Its alright aneue...I'm..okay  
"No! don't leave me! Please." "I'm really sorry aneue.." Sango tried to hold back tears, but she coudn't stop  
it she cried not noticing Sesshomaru had his Tokojin drawn now. 'The taijya is crying' he thought. He couldn't  
bare hearing the name Kohaku anymore he raised his Tokojin.

"I bid you farewell!" He slashed Sango's back. She screamed in agony. Henoticed she was standing up now with  
her hand on her shoulder where he had slashed her. She had her katana drawn with her left hand, and  
she was pointing it at Sesshomaru. 'Foolish girl' he thought. "You are nothing but a ningen onna!" Their swords  
flashed in the night neither gave up strength they were evenly match because Sesshomaru had his shoulder bruised  
by the the Hiraikotsu, and Sango with her injury from the Tokojin.

Sesshomaru had the advantage because the Tokojin was much stronger than some regular short katana.  
He broke her katana and punched her across the jaw sending her flying into a village hut. She was not  
ready to give up especially when he hurt her brother. She threw her Hiraikotsu at her, this battle  
was doing nothing but pissing off Sesshomaru. "Why wont you die?"

"It takes more than a low class demon to kill me." She replied just above a whisper. "Low class huh?"  
"Yes low class is right!" This time Sesshomaru attacked her with his whip. He slashed her multiple times  
but she would not give in. She finally muttered a word "Ko..haku forgive...me for ...not...helping  
you little...brother.." "Hmph give now you give in...you have a lot of strenght for a girl."  
"Curse you Sesshomaru I promise I will avenge my brother some day..." Those were her last words  
before she fainted.

* * *

( A/n: man i think im obsessed with Sango and Sesshomaru pairings! . LOL)

**please review**


	2. Friends

Chapter 2: Friends

* * *

**Sango's -P.O.V-**

_Why do i feel this way? Why couldn't I have protected my brother and now...  
He is gone to me forever...I thought my life changed since Kohaku was free  
from naraku's grasp...But now him...He had to come and make my life a living  
hell again. Damn you Sesshomaru I will never forgive I will hunt you down until the  
day I die I promise it...Kohaku I will avenge you even if it meant my life be happy  
little brother...I will never rest until the day I avenge i assure you to it...  
I will never give up I'm sorry litttle brother..._

**End Of -P.O.V-**

Sango rose to her knees slowly and looked at her brother's motionless body tears welled into her eyes  
all she felt was anger, pure anger, but there was a sight that actually pleased her for once she saw  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled practically at the top  
of her lungs as she ran to Sango. "Kagome!" They embraced into a sisterly hug. "Hello Inuyasha!"  
"Hmph...Nice to see you again...Sango..." Inuyasha replied in a slow manner. "So Sango what's been  
happening since we parted anything special?" "No-Uhh..I-err..Nothing special." Sango lied.

"So you guys...Can I ask you something?" "Anything!" They all replied in unison. "Um..Okay  
is it alright if I stick along with you guys for awhile?" "Of course!" They all replied in unison again.

"Sango?" Kagome called out. "Yeah?" Sango replied while she put on her emotional mask back  
on. "It's been a long time since we parted." "I know...So what are we going to do first?" Sango  
wondered. "Well Inuyasha says we should enter the western lands and find a place to go  
demon hunting...But I think entering the western land is a bad idea." Kagome knew that  
Sesshomaru might bug the hell out of them while they entered his lands. "Why Kagome?"  
Sango asked wondering what could possibly making her so upset.

"Well Sango you know who lives in the western lands dont you?" "Uh...No Kagome I dont."  
"Its Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru." Kagome noticed a drastic change in Sango.  
"Well then lets get going shall we?" Sango asked determingly for the revenge she longed for.  
"Um...Okay.."

The group decided to camp between the eastern borders and the western borders. "Tomorrows a new  
day so I hope everyone will get some rest in during the night." Inuyasha proclaimed and  
spoke like a true leader. "Alright you said twenty times already..." Everyone groaned in unison.  
Inuyasha took watch on a tree as the rest of the gang fell asleep he felt confident now  
that Sango joined the gang, demon hunting was going to be much easier now that they  
had some extra help. He carefully closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

"Wake up everyone!" Inuyasha yelled into their ears. "Okay...Just like four more minutes."  
Kagome groaned as she slowly began to gain control. "I'm up! So dont yell again!" Sango  
snapped back. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor today." Inuyasha  
muttered. "What was that!" Sango asked harshly. "Nothing miss grumpy!" Inuyasha snorted  
at his own remark. "Why I ought to!" Sango threatened. "Inuyasha Sango stop fighting!" Miroku yelled trying  
get past their shouts. "Shut up MONK!" The arguing pair yelled.

"I told you it was hopeless Kagome.." Miroku said as he gave Kagome a quick glance. "Well...  
It was worth a try.."Kagome sighed deeply. Then the group felt a presence of a demon they  
just realized that they had entered the western lands not too long ago. "Sesshomaru!"  
Inuyasha shouted as he saw the figure of his older brother emerge from the shadows. "Inuyasha.."  
He shot back with the same cold voice he always had. Then out of nowhere Sango's Hiraikotsu came  
flying past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was surprised that Sango struck first usually she had just watched him and his brother  
fight. He saw in her eyes an undying flame. "Ahh so you want more taijya?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
"Off to hell with you Sesshomaru!" Sango snarled as she drew her katana and slashed Sesshomaru's  
chest with immense force. "Fuckin Wench!" Sesshomaru snarled in anger.

"Woah Sango got pretty good." Shippo commented. "Yeah I know." Inuyasha watched in amazement  
how Sango improved in fighting, hell she was kicking Sessh's ass right now. "I will kill you now! Last  
you got lucky, but now I regret leaving you alive!" "The only person dying today is you, you low  
class oni!" Sango tormented. "Bitch hell with you!" Sesshomaru shot back.Sango ducked in time  
to save herself from a fatal blow from Sesshomaru's whip. '_that was close next time I dont think  
i'll be able to dodge it._' Sesshomaru drew his Tokojin and shot a wave of energy at her. Just like  
she thought she couldn't dodge it and took the blast head on, and it sent her flying into a tree.

This time Sesshomaru would not back down he shot four more blasts of energy at her as she screamed in  
agony. "Sango!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled. Inuyasha sent the Kaze no Kizu at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru  
dodged it gracefully. Miroku ran to Sango's aid. "Next time you wont be so lucky." Sesshomaru  
scolded Sango as he ran back.

* * *

(A/n: man I love a good story! )

**please review**

Special thanks to my reviews:

**Nightfall2525**

**SangoCountryGirl**

**youkosangohiei**


	3. Blood

Disclaimer By Kevin: I do not own Inuyasha I wish i did i really do especially fluffy and Sango.

Sessh: What are you doing little boy?

Kevin: You talkin to me?

Sessh: Um is there anyone else here?

Kevin: Yeah...

Sessh: Who?

Kevin: My sis...

Sessh: Where is your sis?

Kevin: I dunno...

Reviewers:

**Nightfall2525**

**CuredMonk**

**SangoCountryGirl**

**youkosangohiei**

* * *

Chapter 3:Blood

"Sango! Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku struggled trying to wake up his injured companion. "Miroku..."  
Sango finally muttered those words. "Its alright he's gone." "No! He cant be!" Sango yelled  
because she had the chance to avenge her brother but she screwed up. "What is with you and Sesshomaru?"  
Miroku said wondering what she could be thinking of. "Miroku I'm going to go out for a while I'll  
be back before the sun sets." Sango answered standing up. "Alright I trust you this time."

Sango had gone to the river to think about Kohaku but little did she know she was being  
watched by a figure from the shadows. "Kuso I should have never left my stuff behind!" Sango  
stated out loud. "No you shouldn't have..." The owner of the icy voice Sesshomaru. "What are you...you  
doing here?" Sango asked. "Cant you tell to finish what I should have done long ago..." At the sound  
Of that statement Sango paled with fear. She took five steps back as Sesshomaru advanced closer to her.

"Wench you make me feel bad when your alive I will end your life today!" Sesshomaru raised his claws, "Go ahead  
kill me isn't that what you Fkin came for!" Sango questioned. "You will not raise your voice to me!" Sesshomaru  
yelled back. "Well get the Fk over with it then." Sango pleaded. He got annoyed at this remark he  
tied her tightly to the tree. "What the Fk are you doing!" " Getting ready to kill you isnt that what you wanted me to  
do taijya...Kill you slow and painfully.." "No! Just kill me you shithead just kill me!" Sango yelled. "Your death is my  
choice not yours!" Sesshomaru spat back. "I have one to ask you to do for me." "This Sesshomaru does not take  
orders from anyone especially a ningen onna!" Sesshomaru contemplated. "**PLEASE**!" Sango cried tears trickling  
down her face.

Sesshomaru was shocked this was the third time he had seen her crying. "Fine..." Sesshomaru growled. "What is It!"  
"Tell Inuyasha that im going away for a long time." Sango pleaded. "Fine after your death. finally the moment  
I've been waiting for." Sesshomaru said in victory. He unleashed his whip at Sango who was tied to the tree.  
All his strikes made Sango scream in agony. "You are strong for a ningen I'll tell you that." Sango's  
battle clothes were being slashed by the little cuts. Leaving scratches on her battle yukata, Sango couldn't take  
it anymore she cried out the name of her brother. "Kohaku..." Sango said with a weak voice. Sesshomaru  
knew she couldn't take it anymore and stopped.

Little tiny spurts of blood were on Sesshomaru's face he wiped it with his hand and tasted it. 'Gods! Her blood  
taste so good.' Sesshomaru thought and looked at her motionless figure. He licked the rest of her ruby  
red blood from his hands. "Such a strong, beautiful, smart woman you are." Sesshomaru said aloud knowing she  
could not hear it because she was unconcious. He carried her motionless form and took off.

* * *

(A/n: and once again a short chapter nxt time imma make it SUPER long!)

**please review**


	4. Flowers

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha I wish i did i really doo! especially fluffy and Sango!

A/n: here whats been going on at school one of my friends has a big attitude problem he has a super big pride.  
everyones all like damn whats up with him? and then this new girl comes to our school AND guess what happens  
YAH he falls for her WHAT THE FK? Sound like a familiar pairing? Yah I know LOL anyways  
heres the new chapter! OH yah also somethings wrong with my cpu!

* * *

Chapter 4: Flowers

Sango awoke in a beautiful room filled with flowers and good silk curtains. 'Where the hell am I? Sango thought  
'I swear I did see someone taking me somewhere OH IT cant BE! Not him I better Run' Sango tried getting  
up but her injuries were getting the best of her. "Ow! damn this crap hurts!" Sango yelled out loud making  
sure at least someone could hear her pain. Just then a little girl ran in. "Konichiwa!" The little girl shouted.  
"Um...Konichiwa I guess. " Sango replied back. "My name is Rin! and whats yours!" Rin asked. "My name  
is Sango.." Sango once again replied back. "Okay Sango-chan will you pick flowers with me?" Rin asked.

"I will but first can you tell me how i got here in the first place?" Sango asked. "Oh thats easy Sesshomaru-sama  
brought you here!" Rin replied Sango paled. "Okay doesnt Sesshomaru treat you in a bad manner?" Sango asked  
"No! Fluffy-sama likes me a lot!" Rin replied Sango snickered at the remark Fluffy-sama. "Whats so funny bitch?"  
An icy cold voice asked. Sango kept snikering Rin joined too soon they doubled with laughter. "Answer me Bitch!"  
Sesshomaru spat. "Rin, picking flowers sounds like a good idea! Lets go!" Sango stood and took Rin's hand.  
"Fking prick!" Sesshomaru yelled. But Sango simply held her ground and walked away ignoring Sesshomaru.  
'She'll pay for this!' Sesshomaru cursed.

"Sango-chan whats this flower called?" Rin asked picking up a rose. "It's called a rose Rin-chan." Sango answered.  
"Oh Its very pretty do you think Sesshomaru-sama would like it?" Rin wondered. "I hardly doubt it Rin."  
Sango layed down on the field of flowers and once again Rin did the same. Sango thought the little girl  
reminded her of her little brother 'Kohaku...' Sango thought. 'Without you Kohaku there is no more purpose  
in my life i'm so sorry little brother.' Tears welled up in Sango's eyes when she thought about Kohaku.

"Sango-chan whats wrong?" Rin asked.. "Nothing just hormanol Rin-chan." Sango answered. "Well here you go Sango-chan"  
Rin said handing Sango a rose carefully making sure that the thorns did not pierce her skin. "Arigato Rin-chan."  
Sango replied and threw her sad thoughts overboard. "Rin-chan?" Sango asked. "Yes Sango-chan." Rin replied.  
"Is Sesshomaru a nice demon... like is he kind to you?" Sango wondered how on earth a girl could live with  
a cold hearted bastard of a taiyoukai. "Sango-chan he is really nice he just needs some time to warm up with people."  
Rin answered. "Okay thanks Rin!" "Anytime Sango-chan." Rin replied. "Well we better get some sleep."  
With that Sango and Rin went to sleep. **(A/n I was going to end but i promised a big chapter!)**

Sango quietly went to her room after she lulled Rin to sleep. "Where have you been bitch." Sesshomaru stated.  
Sango ignored him and left to her room. "Answer ME!" He yelled not caring to wake up all the servants in the  
castle. "I'll give you three reasons why I shouldn't answer you.!" Sango snapped. "One you dont boss me around  
two WHY should I? Three Why bother!" She listed. "Why you little bitch!." He faced her and struck her across the  
face sending to the ground. She simply stood up and went to her room. But she stopped when her hands were grabbed.  
Sesshomaru would not tolerate anymore attitude from the bitch exterminator. "Let me go you bastard!"  
Sango yelled back. "I will not tolerate anymore bitchy behavior from you! Bitch!" Sesshomaru scolded.

"I can do what I please thank you!" She snapped. This bitch demon hunter was getting on his nerves.  
He struck her one more time making her scream the impact had been really hard that if she wasn't strong  
she would have been out cold. "Want more bitch?" He asked. " Fking bastard!" Sango cursed back.  
"You are so weak other humans would have done better." Sesshomaru lied. "Well If you want me  
to be strong to fight you, you would let me sleep until tomorrow when I have strength you bastard!"  
Sango snapped back she was in her darkest of darkest moods. "Hm.. Very well sleep you weak human."

"Fking little puppy dog..." Sango muttered. "Fking little bitch..." Sesshomaru muttered. Sesshomaru would not sleep  
until he faced her on a one on one match tomorrow. 'Rest for now bitch for tomorrow here i come.'

Sango awoke next morning and saw the rose that Rin had given her, but to her surprise there was another flower  
it was a violter color daisy 'Who could have gave this to me?' Sango wondered. She just remembered that she  
had challenged Sesshomaru in the morning she thought that, that was the stupidest thing she had ever done  
challenge a taiyoukai. "Sango-chan!" a voice was heard from outside the door. "Who is it?" She called back  
"Its me Rin!" Rin replied. "Oh okay coming!" Sango answered. She quickly got up from the bed and sprinted to the door.  
"I just came to take you to the dining room where we eat breakfast, lunch, dinner!" Rin told her. "Oh I see  
okay are we goin right now!" Sango wondered. "Hai!" Rin yelled.

In the dining room Jaken was talking to Sesshomaru about what he should do today. Sango avoided to look  
at Sesshomaru because if she did she would probably recieve an unpleasant death glare. On her plate Sesshomaru  
put only mashed potatoes she hated potatoes. "You cheap shot!" Sango yelled because she knew that he knew that  
she hated mashed potatoes and served her it because he knew that she would definetaly not eat it so he would  
have an advantage because she would be hungry during the game. "Sango-chan you can have my plate." Rin told  
her. "Its okay I can prove someone that I can beat him even if HE cheats!" Sango scolded. "Shutup bitch." Sesshomaru  
stated. "For you information Mister im so perfect and a shemale my name is Sango!" She yelled.

"You insolent hag!" Jaken snapped defending his master. "Be quiet Jaken!" Rin spat. "Rin go outside.." Sesshomaru insisted.  
"Stupid little shithead!" Jaken yelled at Rin. She burst into tears. Then Sango got up and kicked in the gut.  
"OW!" Jaken cried. "Thats what you get you little...um...green TOAD!" Sango shot up and yelled. Today she  
had her hair in a high ponytail. Sesshomaru simply pulled at it and said, "Sit down bitch!" Sango slapped  
his hand off her hair and simply went to go see Rin. "Running away bitch?" Sesshomaru asked. "First of  
all im going to see Rin because of that shithead over there." Sango said pointing to Jaken. Sesshomaru  
was going to say something but she quickly left the dining room.

* * *

(A/n: happy that this was pritty long!)

**please review**: I you dont I might stop making stories! J/k OF COURSE I WOULDN'T STOP!


	5. Fight

First of all thanks to all my favorite fanfiction people!

**Nightfall2525**-Heh thanks for updating all my stories your truly a great reviewer!

**Sesshomaru is mine**- Hey got your message thanks lets be friends on AIM yeah? well yes then arigato no then i understand TTFN!

**lil-saturn goddess**-I may not know you but thanks anyways thanks a bunch!

**Seko the Fire Wolf**-I may not know you but thanks anyways thanks a bunch!

**SangoCountryGirl**-I may not know you but thanks anyways thanks a bunch!

**Cured Monk**-I may not know you but thanks anyways thanks a bunch!

**youkosangohiei**-I may not know you but thanks anyways thanks a bunch!

**animeroxz**-I may not know you but thanks anyways thanks a bunch!

**dancingsilverwolf**-I may not know you but thanks anyways thanks a bunch!

**miroku-lover22**-I may not know you but thanks anyways thanks a bunch!

**inu4eva**-I may not know you but thanks anyways thanks a bunch!

**Risingsun**-I may not know you but thanks anyways thanks a bunch!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Fight 

"Rin? Are you there? Where are you? I need to ask you something." Sango called out. "Oh I'm right here Sango-chan!" A small voice  
came from a room. Sango was surprised that Rin was not sad from the bad curse word. "Um..Rin did you give me  
the violet colored daisy?" Sango asked. "No I didn't why Sango-chan?" Rin wondered. "Oh just wondering." Sango sighed.  
'Who could have given me this, this is strange.' "Get ready taijya!" Sesshomaru yelled out of nowhere. "Thank you  
for once you didn't call me a bitch." Sango spat back at him. "Hm get everything ready outside." Sesshomaru ordered, "Rin you  
should stay inside I would not want you to get hurt." "Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin replied.

They were out on the battle field. Sesshomaru winced at the sight of Sango in her slayers suit she was just soo just soo  
beautiful and her scent it was so heavenly. Sango raised her Hiraikotsu to strike but he just waited for her to make the move.  
'Oh Kami what is he waiting for?' Sango thought. "HIRAIKOTSU!" She yelled as she threw her enormus cutting boomerang  
at him. He simply block it with his Tokijin, she was shocked she hadn't even seen Sesshomaru draw out his Tokijin, this was  
going to be a hard battle and Sesshomaru would not lose he was not going to waste any of his strength. She felt something jab  
her and she screamed at the pain she felt he had ran Tokijin through her right arm. She dropped her Hiraikotsu in her right arm.  
and she held her right arm with her left.

All Sango could do now was dodge helplessly if she stopped moving she would die she was sure of it. Sesshomaru knew she  
was losing too much blood and said, "Give up taijya or you will die from a loss of blood!" "Never!" She snarled and  
dodged the energy blast he sent at her. He looked at her arm bleeding he wanted to taste her blood again. He fought of  
that will and metally cursed himself. (A/n: like always) Sango couldn't take it anymore she fainted.

Sango awoke again in the same room and this time when she tried to move she felt immense pain to her right arm. She  
felt like screaming her face off. Sango could never live with Sesshomaru she had to leave but how would she leave  
without screaming her head off from the pain while carrying Hiraikotsu and by not getting found out by Sesshomaru.  
Rin came in to tell Sango something, "Sango-chan!" She cried out. "Huh whats up Rin-chan?" Sango replied.  
"Sesshomaru told me to tell you that if you try to leave he would personally mess you up, Sango-chan? What does that mean?"  
Rin asked. "Oh nothing Rin" Sango lied with a sweet smile. 'Why would he care If I left or not' Sango thought. "Sango-chan  
lets go eat lunch!" Rin yelled with happiness. "Okay be right there!" Sango replied with a yell of her own.

At the tablehad more food than last time a lot more food. Sesshomaru noticed that Sango had barely touched her plate.  
"You should eat before the food gets cold." Sesshomaru replied in hiw same ice cold voice. "Well would you like to think  
okay first of all I'm right handed, second of all How do I know this isn't poison?" Sango asked in her same voice.  
"You should at least try to eat.." Sesshomaru snapped. "Well since there's no point in sitting at the dinner table without  
food I think I'll head to my room." Sango answered and headed for the stairs.

* * *

(A/n: I think my chaps are too short o well neways i'll try harder!)

**please review**


	6. Pain

By the Angel: I do not own Inuyasha i wish i did especially Fluffy and Sango

Angel: ( Tears ) what do you want?

Sessh: Um...like what else make you feel bad Muahahah!

Sessh: No...

Angel: Go away

Sessh: Hmm then I'm not starting the story

Angel: You cant fking do that?

Sessh: ( BIG SMILE )

**YOU MUST READ THIS! Sango's arm did not get cut off she got STABBED in the ARM**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Pain

Sango stood on the balcony and clutched her right arm it was painful where she got stabbed she cursed the fact  
that she was too weak. She couldn't believe herself she couldn't do anything anymore, the fact of her lost siblings and family  
only brought back pain. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks she didnt care if anyone saw her she just couldn't take it anymore.  
She had to see someone or she herself would die. Then she saw the garden and the pond outside of the castle and  
decided to visit there for a short trip hoping she could ease her own pain. "Why...why me?" Sango cried harder she  
started walking down the steps and into the garden.

The Sakura blossoms were her favorite she plucked one into her hands and smlet it gently she smiled but then she also remembered something else  
She remembered the time when she and Kohaku would go into the flower gardens and pick flowers but Kohaku who  
on the other hand wanted to have some fun and got a piece of grass and tickled Sango's nose while she would lay down in the grass.  
When she sneezed violently Kohaku ran out the garden and she would chase him Oh how she wanted to do those things  
again. As long as she was with Kohaku... More tears welled up in her eyes all she could think about was the pain.

Sango sat there crying and crying over an hour thinking of Kohaku and how much she missed him and how much she wanted to  
hold him in her grasp again it was too much for Sango to take. "Are coming inside to sleep anytime today?" Sesshomaru asked  
appearing out of nowhere. "Leave me alone! Im not in the mood." Sango cried. Tears falling down her cheeks twice  
as fast as before. "Hmph pathetic human your brother he deserved what he got." Sesshomaru stated. Now Sango's  
tears were falling down four times faster and she had one more emotion anger. "Go away I dont want to talk to you ever again!"  
Sango screamed at the top of her lungs, and walked away she went up to her room she clutched Hiraikotsu and decided it was time  
to leave.

Before she left she wrote a letter.

"Dear Rin,  
Gomen nasai but i have to go i have things to take care of I will not be coming back and you can show Sesshomaru this If you want  
Tell him Dont bother that he will never find me again.Gomen nasai I hope I could stay longer but I cant stay here I just dont belong  
here. So please forgive me.

With those words Sango crept out of the castle and felt wonderful to feel the air again. She decided she was going to see her friends.

In the morning

Sesshomaru went to fetch Sango and the sight inside her room did not please him a bit there was no one on the bed and a letter written on it  
he carefully read it and it said.

"Dear Rin,  
Gomen nasai but i have to go i have things to take care of I will not be coming back and you can show Sesshomaru this If you want  
Tell him Dont bother that he will never find me again.Gomen nasai I hope I could stay longer but I cant stay here I just dont belong  
here. So please forgive me.

Sesshomaru growled in anger he ripped the letter to shreds the taijya had left now all he needed to do was seek her and torture her  
she had disobeyed him no one disobeyed him and lived he was going to make her experience the most painfull thing in her  
life. He swore It he was going to find her and make her scream in pain.

* * *

(A/n: you see I DONT GET 5 ormore reviews im quiting this ! YAH I'm tired no ones reviewing now anyways TTFN! )

**please review**


End file.
